Something Good Can Work
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Clare Edward's boyfriend is murdered one night. She begins to search for the killer ready for revenge. Her number one suspect is Eli Goldsworthy, her boyfriend's high school rival.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Clare Edward's boyfriend is murdered one night. She begins to search for the killer ready for revenge. Her number one suspect is Eli Goldsworthy, her boyfriend's high school rival.**

**I really hope I'm not stepping on any toes. If I am please inform me and I'll change the story so it's completely original.**

**I do not own Degrassi. Or Two Door Cinema Club's Something Good Can Work.  
**

* * *

**_"There's a spanner in the works you know, _**  
**_ you gotta step up your game to make to the top. _**  
**_ So go! _**  
**_ Gotta little competition now, _**  
**_ you're going to find it hard to cope with living on your own now. _**  
**_ Uh oh! _**  
**_ Uh oh!"_**

Clare Edwards laid on her bed. Her life was over. Her love was dead. Tears sprung from her eyes as she sobbed into her pillow. Mascara stained the white fabric as she rubbed her face against it. "It's not fair!" She screamed. She picked the pillow up and threw it at her wall. It fell to the ground as her sadness turned to anger.

"I promise you, Fitz. I will get revenge for us! I will!" She screeched to herself. Tears welded up again. Her anger died.

"I promise!"

_Next Day_

She made a list. It had all of the possible suspects on it.

_1. Eli Goldsworthy_

_2. Adam Torres_

_3. Imogen Moreno_

_4. _

_5._

Numbers four and five were blank. For the time being, she could only think of three suspects. Elijah Goldsworthy being number one. She smirked evilly as she decided to question her third suspect. "Hey, Imogen!" She smiled innocently coming up behind the pig tail girl.

"Hello, Clare Edwards. What brings you to my locker this fine morning?" The strange girl smiled.

"I've just been looking for a dear friend after Fitz pasted. It's been real hard. I miss him." Real tears started to build up again.

"Aah. Mark Fitzgerald. It's quiet tragic. I'm truly sorry, Clare. Would you like to talk about it?" Imogen seemed actually sympathetic. Clare already begin to doubt that it was the quirky girl who did it.

"I was just at home when I got the call. Do you remember where you were?" She tried to make her question casual but something flashed in Imogen's eyes.

"Uh…well. Adam, Elijah, and I were both at The Dot. We always hang there on Friday nights." Imogen answered, awkwardly rubbing her hands together.

"Oh. Fitz told me that Eli hated him...a lot." Clare eased into the conversation she really was interested in.

"Yeah, but-. Are you trying to say that-? Wow, I guess I should have expected that from Mark's girlfriend. How could you even think that-. Elijah and Mark were mortal enemies but he would never-." Imogen rambled on and on. Two boys ran through the halls and stopped next to Imogen.

"Hey, Imogen." They said simultaneously.

"Who's this?" The raven haired boy gestured to Clare.

"It's C-" Imogen was cut off by the auburn haired girl.

"I'm Clare Edwards. Fitz's girlfriend." Her smile was fake. She watched as the green eyed boy's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. He was quick to turn and walk away.

"Eli!" The other boy ran after his friend.

"Well, Clare. I've got to go to class. Talk to you later." Imogen disappeared down the class, leaving Clare deep in thought.

Imogen was off of her list for now. Clare had a feeling that Eli Goldsworthy was a murderer. Obviously Imogen was trying to keep the boy safe but Clare was on to them.

**Short. I know. But did you like it? Hate it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope you've all been having a wonderful Christmas Break. Oh and looky here we aren't dead! Al teast I don't think we are. Enjoy chapter 2 of Something Good Can Work!**

**I do not own Degrassi or Two Door Cinema Club's 'Something Good Can Work'.**

Something Good Can Work

"**Let's make this happen, girl you gonna show the world that something good can work and it can work for you. **

**And you know that it will. **

**Let's get this started girl, we're moving up we're moving up It's been alot to change but you will always get what you want. **

**Took a little time to make it a little better, **

**it's only going out, just one thing and another, **

**You know! **

**You know!"**

Clare Edwards strutted through the Degrassi hallway. She knew exactly where she was heading and nothing was going to stop her from getting an answer. She smirked with her red lipstick lips and walked straight towards Eli Goldsworthy who at the moment was too into going through his locker to notice the storm coming his way. Her red high heels clicked against the floor as she stopped behind Eli's locker door. With a swift hand motion the door slammed shut and Eli just barely saved his hand from being squashed.

He looked over at Clare. She was out of her regular good girl clothes and in a mini skirt with a tight revealing shirt. She wore pounds of makeup including dark eye liner and bright red lipstick. She had a hand on her hip as she smirked at him. "Can I help you?" He stared into her eyes. He had morals and he wasn't about to waste them on some chick.

"Yes, in fact, you can." She whispered seductively, licking her lips.

"Umm. You can find someone else. I got to go to class." He turned to walk away but she grabbed his wrist and spun him to face her.

"How 'bout we skip?" She winked at him.

"How 'bout we don't." He replied mockingly. This girl really was beginning to aggravate him. He tried to pull away put she only tightened her grip and pulled him out the hall doors. They ended up on a bench in front of a store. He glared at her as she just stared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked not retracting his glare.

"Wow. You didn't notice me? Clare. Clare Edwards." She smiled wickedly as his eyes widened.

"I'm leaving." He hurried to jump up from the bench but she only pushed him back down onto it.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"You." She smiled widely at his confusion before she grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed their faces together kissing him as hard as she could. He struggled trying to pull away but she only held him tighter. After a minute or two of one sided kissing Clare let him go. She breathed heavily and he did the same. He wiped the red from his lips on his shirt.

"What…the….hell….was….that?!" He took deep breaths in between words.

"You're just so hot." She smirked as he glared.

"You're boyfriend just died and now your jumping at your chance to attack me?!"

"He didn't die. He was killed." She looked at him for any reaction. There was none though. He was completely and utterly emotionless.

"Sorry for the confusion." He growled rubbing his lips raw on his shirt.

"I heard this nasty rumor that your girlfriend was killed…." She smirked. A darkness passed in his eyes.

"Don't talk about her!" He yelled getting up from the bench and sped walking back towards the school. Clare ran after him.

"Wait! Eli! I just thought that maybe you understood!" She yelled attempted to get his attention. He turned to face her a fire growing in his green orbs.

"I would if you hadn't of kissed me. I'd never do that to Julia. I haven't kissed a girl since….since she died but you just ruined that!" People stared at the two.

"You've got to move on!"

"Yes. Maybe after a few years. But two days after?! You're out of your mind if you think what you just did was okay!"

"Why do you care?! You hated Fitz!"

"He bullied me! He hurt my friends! I have scars from him! I have a right to hate him! But, you? You two loved each other! He never hurt you! You have no reason to go and betray him!" Eli made his point before leaving her. She suddenly felt guilty. What has gotten into her? Clare closed her eyes.

**Well…that was interesting. D is for Degrassi and drama! Sooo…..review please and have a great day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
